heavenly_and_infernal_fightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Legion
Legion is a demon as well as the first Normal Demon ever, he is a member of the Council of Hell . Biography Birth Legion is born in the Garden of Eden as one of the very first humans . He is one of the humans presented by God when he asked angels to bow before humans . Meeting with Lucifer He sees Lucifer after the latter fall and is turned into a demon by Lucifer . In Hell Legion is a member of the Council of Hell . He is conjured by the Kings of Hell to find the Neo-Messiah . Meeting with Heylel He discovers the New Messiah is Heylel, the First Nephilim and the son of Lucifer, he try to kill him but is exorcised by hm . Personnality Legion is sadistic and crual, he always speaks of him as "us" and sees the Normal Demons as nothing but soldiers . He almost always keep his promises even saying to other demons they need to keep their promises because, if they not, no one will give his soul . Powers and Abilities Powers * Vast Power : Legion is a powerfull demon . ** Demon Physiology : Legion is a Demon . *** Normal Demon Physiology : Legion is the first Normal Demon . **** Super Strength : In all Hell, Legion is almost unsurpassed in raw power, he is, in fact, only exceeded by the older members of the Council, however, in all the world, Legion is surpassed by the Alpha Monsters, the First Sphere of Angels as well as the Primordial Entities . **** Smiting : Legion is also able to smite humans, demons and angels, the only difference is the fact his smiting's light is red . **** Super Speed : He can move very fast . **** Super Stamina : He needn't breath, drink or eat **** Immortality : He can live for an infinite amount of years . **** Immunity : He is immune to diseases, to Angel Blades, to all bladed-weapons and to Demon Blades . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Entities : The First Beings can instantly kill him . * Archangel-Level Beings : Any entity equal to an Archangel can extremelly easily kill him . * First Sphere of Angels : They can very easily kill him . * Alpha Monsters : They can easily kill him . * Higher Demons : The Archdemons, Cain, the Kings of Hell, Barbatos, Amon, Lilith, Mephistopheles, Malacoda and even Zepar can kill him . Weapons * Primordial Weapons : The First Weapons can kill him . * Archangelic Weapons : The weapons of the Archangels can kill Legion . * Angel Swords : The swords of the Members of the High Council of Angels can kill him . * Demon Swords : The swords of the Council of Hell can kill him . * All-Killing Knife : The All-Killing Knife can kill everything except six things in all creation, Legion is not one of them . Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:High-Tier Demons Category:Strongest of Species Category:Normal Demons